A Pokemon BW story
by lovefiregoesga
Summary: my first  uploaded  ff  aah ureshii  but anyways the only chara I made myself was the main character-Danilla  she lives with her mother in Kanoko town  I prefer japanese if someone don't understand I'll be happy to tell ;P  anywayz... ENJOY
1. Chapter 1 Introducings

I grabbed the package with both hands and put it on the floor. After that I've done that I took my shirt off.

-Hey! Danilla! Where's the pack-,the person in the glasses said and blushed deeply as I held my braw in the right hand and my shirt in the other.I also blushed and screamed that he should get out, NOW! He followed my order and red as a tomato went out of the room. I sighed and put on a black bra. When I was ready I opened the door,still without a shirt since I knew that Cheren had slept there a few times and he don't go all blushy unless I'm completely naked.

-Hello,I said and smiled.

-H-hello Danilla...,he said and looked down.

-There's no need to be like that, after all you didn't know that I were changing, I said and let him in. He walked awkvardely to the package on the middle of the floor.

-So, Aragi brought you this?,He said and corrected his glasses.

-Well,yes I think it's pokéballs inside, I said and put on a complete lace-top.

-You think? Haven't you had a look inside yet?, Cheren said and took the package in both his hands and took off the ribbon that held it together. His hand work were kind of attractive in some kind of way...

-Well, I'll let you have the first choice since it was delivered to your house,plus I want to be a gentleman today when I went into your room without permission,He said and blushed deeply. I had never thought about it before but he was kind of pretty, I have always seen him as a friend but now... He was so perfect in some kind of way.

-W-well thanks, I said and kneeled down in front of Cheren and held up my hands in the air. He gave me the package and blushed at my half-invisible top. I didn't care and opened the top of the package and took out Mijumarus poké ball and gave the package to Cheren.

-A-are you sure that you could chose just like that, He said and looked confused at me.

-Please don't make me waver! just take it!, I said and stood up. Just then a blonde girl with a green hat appeared from the door.

-I-I'm really sorry guys!,Bel said and took a deep breath.

-Well you can only blame yourself for that we already has started, Cheren said and grabbed Tsutarja's pokéball.

-Aww! you could at least had wait until I came!,she said and took the package from Cheren and took the last pokéball in it, a Pokabu.

-Well I guess that's it,Cheren said and started to walk to the door.

-N-no!,I said and held him back. He blushed and looked into my eyes.

-I want a battle first, I said and blinked. He looked disappointed so I putted my hand discrete against shone up and walked to the other side of the room and took out his Tsutarja from its pokéball. I threw Mijumaru's in the air and waited for it to respond and grabbed it after that the little pokemon was out.

-Tsutarja use Tackle!, he said and let the pokemon away.

-Dodge it!, I said and watched as the little otter easily dodged the tsutajas slow moves.

-now Tackle it!, I said and watched as the fast otter hit the tsutarja before Cheren could make it dodge. The battle ended with me as winner. Cheren clapped his hands and told me that he never had seen such a fast Mijumaru. I hugged Mijumaru and kissed its head. The little otter blushed and looked down. I lifted it and met Cheren for a hand-shake. We shaked hand and he drew me in for a hug. Mijumaru was fast and jumped away before he crushed me against his chest. Bel blushed and looked with big eyes at the suprising sight. I hugged him back and closed my eyes. He let go of me and went for the door. I blushed of his sweet movement as he went downstairs.

-Wow,THAT was unexpected, Bel said and rised from my bed


	2. Chapter 2 Mothers request and Kurakusa

-Mmhm, I said and looked around, the room was a total mess!,I went downstairs and was suprised to see Cheren standing there and apologized to my mother for the mess in the room, he bowed and leaved. I went down the stairs and out to catch up with him. I catched up with him and threw my arms around him and kissed him with all my might. He kissed back and held me as I let go of him and looked down.

-I-I'm so sorry, I said and bowed , there's no way that this could be true.

-For what?, He asked confused and took my hand.

-For kissing you without permission, I said and blushed. He held me in his arms and stroke my hair. I grabbed his shirt with both of my hands and kissed him again. After that he took my hand and went to prof. Aragi's pokemon lab. I went kindly with him.

-Well hello there! , Aragi said as we came through the door. She smiled as always.

-We came to thank you,Cheren said and bowed while holding my hand.

-Nothing to thank for, Aragi said and waved with her hand.

-Then meet me at Route 1 tomorrow, if you will?, she said and smiled.

-Yes,and thank you once more, Cheren said and went out of the lab with me at his heels. We went to his house since he still hadn't get his stuff yet. I followed and tried to keep up with him. When we entered Cherens father and mother greeted us like always. We went up to his room upstairs.

-Wait here I'm just going to change in the bathroom,He said and took some clothes from his closet. I didn't understand why though...I took the oppertunity to look at myself for a change. I went to the mirror at the edge of the room and looked at myself. The overgrown black hair was covering most parts of my overbody. The small body of mine looked as if it were about to break at any time. The eyes were deep red and stared unfocused into the mirror. I walked back from the disappointment I got by looking into the mirror and sat down in his bed. I lied down for a moment to try to relax a bit.

-I'm ready,Cheren said and looked at the tiny me in his bed lying down from exhaustion.

-Mmhm, I said and sat up. He walked to the bed and kissed me so that I fell back into the bed. I didn't restrain, I was REALLY tired actually. He told me that I could sleep here if I wanted to.

-Yes thank you...,I said and closed my eyes. The light shone through my eyelids and I felt the exhaustion really took off. Cheren lifted me so that I was lying underneath the cover. When I woke up the next morning Cheren was lying in the sofa in front of his TV with some covers on him. I went up from bed and kissed his forehead. He woke up and pressed his lips against mine and I pressed mine back on his. I walked away from him and took my backpack.

-Are you tagging along? , I said and looked at the new awoken boy.

-Y-yes,of course!,He said and threw himself up from bed. He was fast to get before me as he went out of the room he controlled that everything was with him. After that we went to Route 1. The Sakura blossom were at its midst and the flower petals were flying in the wind. Aragi was a bit ahead of us with Bel at her side.

-Well finally! This time I wasn't the one late!, Bel said and put her ands against her hips.

-Well it won't happen twice, Cheren said and corrected his glasses. He were pretty without them but also when he was wearing them, I couldn't decide which looked better but he was prettty through and trough. Aragi started to tell us the basics about capturing and showed us a little demostration. After that Cheren kissed my forehead and said that he wanted to be focused on the capturing so we could meet up at Karakusa town. I agreed and went back home to say goodbye to my mother and head out to the route afterwards. Before I said goodbye to mom I went to get some other clothes from my closet. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother was, like always i suppose. I told her about my ideals and goals.

-Well it's a really good dream you have, I was the same at your age , She admitted and smiled.

-But it will be lonely here without you!, she said and looked on me.

-I have an idea!, She said and went to her bedroom. I sat in the kitchen while she went searching after something.

-Here! she said and tossed something at my hands. It was a pokéball!

-Mom I just got some from Aragi, I said and put it on the table.

-Listen I want you to catch a Yorterrie with that!, mom said and smiled.

-A Yoreterrie , why?, I said and looked confused.

-Didn't I tell you that it would be lonely without you? And I can't take that your worry for me will put a obstacle for you to finish your dream! So I want you to catch a Yorterrie with that and bring it back here, do you think you can do that?, Mom said and looked at me with big eyes.

-Yes, right away! , I said and went out of the house. I ran for the end of town and entered the grass of Route 1. I looked after a Yorterrie, after a few minutes of searching I found one.

-Mijumaru go!, I said and ordered him to use tackle at the small dog and so the battle went on. When the puppy was weak enough I threw the pokéball mom had gave me at it and watched impatiently at the shaking ball on the ground. It stopped shaking and I brought it back to my house.

-Well done! ,She said and happily accepted the pokéball.

-Well I'll be off now, I said and waved as I exited thru' the door. I went to Route 1 and captured some pokemon using my mijumaru. I captured a yoreterrie and a minezumi. I kept walking until I was in karakusa town. I entered the pokemon center and asked the lady in the reception if she could heal my team for me.

-Sure!, she said and took my pokemon to the machine behind her.

-There you go!, she said and smiled.I wonder how she can smile in front of me, not even my even father could laugh and say that I was beautiful.

-Thank you, I said, bowed and leaved. When I came out I was suprised to see Cheren standing in front of some kind of stage with strange dressed guys on it. The one who caught my attention was the on with a strange robe and castle like top of it, light green hair, red eyes (like me) but a red iron thingy covering his left eye, he looked middle age and was holding some kind of speech, probably about pokemon since Cheren watched. The reason I didn't walked away and left for next town was because he reminded of my own father. I walked up to Cheren and poked his turned against me and blushed.

-So what's all this about?, I asked him as his face colour became normal.

-Just listen, he said and corrected his glasses.

-So what can we do for the pokemon?, The green haired man said and looked dramatical.

-That's right, realease them!, The green haired man said. I froze, his reasoning sounded more and more like my fathers. I just wanted to run away, hide my face and cry. I kept listen to him.

-Pokemon shouldn't be used to fill humans selfish desires! That's why...we are going to liberate the pokemon!, The man said and left with all his freaky knights. I felt ill and held my nose just if he would smell the same.

-Wh-what's wrong?, Cheren asked and held my back.

-Didn't you realize?, I said and stood up straight.

-He reminds alot of master Rudolf, I said and felt as my eyes burned to keep away the tears.

-R-Rudolf you say...y-yes he really does!, Cheren said and looked down as well.

-Who's Rudolf?, A unknown voice said from behind me


	3. Chapter 3 N

Well I'm sorry if something's wrong in this part... Well english is not my regular-language and I hope it's not TOO bad just...ENJOY anyway ;P 3

I turned around and saw a tall, skinny boy with long green hair wearing a black top under a white V-necked big shirt and brown jeans and a cube-thingy hanging from his belt and strange bracelets on his wrists, strange that they stayed on his skinny arms, I thought and took a deep breath.

-You're not from here are you?,I asked as a wind blew thru my hair and made most of my overbody show, he looked frightened at my overbody and took a step back.

-Wh-what happened!,he asked and ran to check closer on the scars thru my half-invisible shirt.

-You aren't from here, I said and smiled, almost laughed at it. Cheren looked away, irritated.

-Wh-why do you keep saying that he said and looked up on me from his bowed stance.

Because you asked who Rudolf is and what happened, if you had been from here you wouldn't have to ask me anything you should just hug me and cry at my shoulder while I was telling you to beat it and walk away from you-I like that you aren't from here, so what's your name?, I said and smiled so that my entire face must had changed in his eyes.

My name's N, so what happened?, He said and kept his standing-on-his-knees stance.

There's no need for you to know, plus I don't think you want to know, I mean it changed alot in these towns and I don't want anyone to know, I said and looked down.

I think I understand, N said and threw out a pokeball. It exploded and out came a purple cat, Choroneko. I sent out my Mijumaru and ordered it to use water gun (which it had learned while trying to catch the other pokemons) He ordered his Choroneko to use scratch and so the battle went on. The winner was me because my choice of stronger attacks.

I see, your pokemon are really close to you even if you just have got them, N said and returned his Choroneko.

W-wait don't tell me you challenged me to learn about Rudolf!, I said and blew up my right cheek.

Well I had to try , he said and shrugged his shoulders.

You damn...!, I said but didn't come longer until Cheren coughed to prove his precense.

Oh, s-sorry Cheren, I said and put a hand behind my head. I stretched out a hand to N to thank him for the battle. He awkwardly took my hand and shaked it with a thanks, then he left.

What's up with that guy!, Cheren said and corrected his glasses.

Who? N?,I said and looked at the way he went , I saw just as his green ponytail fly in the wind before it disappeared behind a building. I felt some kind of desire to go after him but I know that I couldn't.

Yes, and don't call him by name please, Cheren said and looked down irritated.

Why not?, I said and looked confused at him.

I'm leaving, he said and went at the other way that led out of town. What's up with him?, I thought and went to the pokemon center, healed my Mijumaru and went out of town the same way N had taken. i walked and felt some kind of passion inside of me. I wanted to meet him again I wanted to tell him about everything, about her psycho dad who tried to kill her but, she wouldn't tell him EVERYTHING, not that he had forced her into sex when she was younger, not that she had accepted it at elder age. No! She didn't wanted him to know! Before she knew it her eyes were filled with tears. She tried to wipe them away but it didn't work, since she was crying while trying to wipe. My dad had wanted that mean trainers should be punished. Everything became so clear in my head, every memory I've tried so hard to forget but I just can't! I kept walking just to try make the wind help me wipe my tears. She walked faster and faster until she alomst ran, ran away from the memories. I didn't even notice when I ran into something.

I-I-I'm so-sorry, I said and tried to wipe my tears as hard as I could.

Ah, It's ... nothing, you're from before!, The guy in front of me said. I didn't see because my tears were clouding up my sight. But I was sure it was N.

Why are you crying?, The guy (who MIGHT be N) said.

N-no real reason just something from my past, I said and tried to smile under all the pressure that the memories were giving me.

Ah, I see, he said and helped me to wipe my tears. When my eye-sight was clear again I saw that i was right, it was N.I threw my arms around him and kept crying against his shoulder. He patted my head and sat down in the grass still with me in his arms. I realized that I was shaking. I looked up at the boy who sat down in front of me, he was looking around, probably after something very important since his expression was very serious. When he realized that I was looking at him his expression changed and he kissed my forehead. I looked down and blushed. I wanted to speak but I just couldn't bring myself to it.

So is your past really that tragic?, he asked and laid off a laugh.

W-well it could be worse I suppose, I answered but I knew it was a lie, what would be worser than this!

Will you tell me now?, he said and let go off me for a bit.

Mhm, I said and looked up at him.

Eh! R-really? just some minute ago you didn't even want to speak about it!, He said and looked at me.

I don't want to tell you everything tho...,I said and looked at his shirt and realized for the first time that he had a strange necklace as well.

It's okay..., he said and patted my head.

I also don't like telling some part of my past to other people, really I don't like talking or thinking about it at all, he answered and looked down.

Well first of all I'll tel you a little bit of myself, I said and took a deep breath.

Sure, I would love to know more about you, he admitted and blushed a little.

Well my name's Danilla and I'm 16 years old the things I'm going to tell you about is from when I was 8 years old, I explained and entered my "cold" mode just so that I wouldn't start to cry in the middle of it.

My father had just ended his work for the day and I had been home with mom but she went shopping after realizing that we didn't had any milk nor yogurt at home, I explained in my cold mode I realized that N got a little strange when he realized that this story was about my dad.

Anyways, my father arrived at 4PM and was as usally worn out from work so I didn't wanted to upset him, so I went to my room to study instead, when I just had opened the book I heard the door slam shut, and my father told me that he was home, I explained that i was studying and that I would be doing that for a while now, He went for the fridge opened it and I remember hearing the fridge door slam shut and that in some minutes my father were standing at my door and asked me where all milk is, I explained that mom and I had made cookies and that we drank some to lunch since we ate spiced chicken so she's shopping it now, my dad didn't listen instead grabbed my hair and started yelling at me how useless I was when I lied to him about such a ting as where the milk was, I told him I wasn't and he took up a knife from his pocket and cut at my ribs, I sprang to the floor and managed somehow to take the knife from him but accidentely I cutted him in the stomach in the process..., I started to lose my ability to keep myself from tears, I gave up and cried the last phrase of my story.

I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!, I cried and threw my arms around N again. I could feel the feeling of pity from him already. I focused on his scent and breathe in as much of him I could, He smelled lavender, and something sweet, and lastly boy. I grabbed his shirt as he patted my head and kissed my neck.I didn't wanted this moment to end...NEVER


End file.
